The newborns crazed obsession
by ThanksForNothing
Summary: Vampire Frerard. Gerard has never noticed Frank, until now, little does he know that Frank is a newborn vampire, oh and he is obsessed with Gerard. Will G ever return Franks...affection? read/review plz!xx
1. Misfits pencil

_I had never paid attention to him before, why should I? He wasn't in my clique, hell I barely knew his name. So why me?_

_This story isn't about two guys falling in love at first sight, so if that's what you want to happen then you'll have to get used to disappointment. To understand this, we'll need to go through this from the beginning;_

**History-room 13**

I lay my head down on the desk, there was no way in hell I was listening to our new History teacher begin his rant on whatever it was we were doing this year. I didn't plan on paying any attention in school this year, even with GCSE's starting. Who actually gives a fuck? Not me, that's for sure and it seems I wasn't the only person who had adopted this attitude so early in the year. I had just begun to doze off when my torture instigator slammed a giant text book down on my desk with force that made me sit bolt upright in my seat, looking up him I could see the indifference in his eyes.

"Mr. Way, I know that we are not going to get along, but if I have to stand here and attempt to teach you, then you have to stay awake. Okay?"

I snorted and looked away from him, he sighed defeated and turned away to continue his rant at the front of the class. I lay my head on my desk and began to slip into a comforting sleep when I got a poke in the arm from in front of me. Shit, people weren't gonna let me sleep where they?!

"What!" I half groaned and half yelled, the kid looked instantly stunned and looked apologetic; "Never mind" Okay, not, the kid had woke me up, what did he want?

"Nah seriously I'm awake now, what's up?" he seemed to consider me for a minute before whispering "Could I borrow a pencil?"

"Sure" I said handing him my 'Misfits' pencil, before attempting to smile at him. I say attempted because when I smile people always tell me I look evil, it's not actually my fault at all though! But this kid doesn't seem too phased so I assume my efforts paid off.

"Thank's" he whispered before turning back to his work, and for the remainder of the double, I slept peacefully and undisturbed.

*RING*

"Shit!" I leapt out of my seat involuntarily, great way to be woken up, don't you think? I gathered my stuff together and started to make my exit, but one person couldn't let me go!

"Hey, wait up...your pencil?" It was hilarious watching him try to weave in and out of the strewn chairs, just to reach me to give me back a pencil. I watched amused at the door for about ten seconds before he got to me, extending his hand to offer me my pencil back.

"You keep it, I think you need it more than me" and with that I turned out of the room, leaving him, standing in the doorway, gawping like he had just seen Jimmy Hendrix, honestly it's only a pencil.

"Thanks!" I heard from behind me, followed by a prolonged silence, filled in by the random conversations of people around me, then "maybe see you later then?!" I didn't bother to reply, why should I. He won't dare talk to me later, no one ever comes near me or my friends, or as we are so famously known 'The crazy Goths'.

I mean no offence to him, but he seems too nice.


	2. Self Mutilation

"Hey, there's our crazy Goth!" this yell came from a little way off and sure enough when I raised my head, there stood; Tony, Jake and Neil. The four of us made up the previously mentioned crazy Goths. I walked up to them and took a cigarette out of Tony's mouth and began to inhale.

"So, G how was History? Bet you wish you had taken Religious studies now don't you?" I turned and exhaled the smoke in his face before answering, to anyone apart from us, this could have been a choking hazard but Tony breathed in the smoky drug grinning.

"No, actually I don't Tony, because if I had done that I would have actually had to talk to you and I would be missing out on an hour and a half of extra sleep a week." I grinned as I said this, he knew full well that I was being sarcastic, but he mocked shock horror.

"Gerard Way, did you just insult me?" He said with his mouth hanging open in surprise, he looked like a spastic. I couldn't help but laugh at this, when I say laugh, I mean it's more of a smokers cough combined with a growl, if you couldn't tell already I was slightly scary to some people and only too proud of it. To only prove my point, a group of cheerleaders standing dangerously close to us, took one look at me, exchanged worried glances and scuttled off, not before Natalie had turned around to get a second look at my amazing physique, as a result she tripped over the picnic blanket some nerds had laid out and her face landed smack in the various sauces on display.

Her cheerleader friends at this point, turned on their heels and quickly checking to see who was watching before scooping up their friend and whisking her away from the scene of the crime. Unfortunately for them, it looked like half the school had turned up for lunch in the courtyard today.

Neil, who up to this point had been quiet called after Natalie "Honey, if you're hungry, the canteens across the school, or I'll buy you some food in return for a little action" at this point bucking his hips forward to make the point. The crowd around us, laughed at Natalie's humiliation, and Amber, head cheerleader turned around and screamed "you pig!"

"Just cos you know you want some, anyways, Natalie wouldn't be like that if she wasn't so concerned with checking out Gerard here." At that point they all ran out, Natalie's face completely blotched with food, but even that mask couldn't cover the burning red her cheeks had gone, this was however extremely inevitable.

In school, our group wasn't popular, neither were we outcasts, we had mutual respect around the school, mainly because we looked and dressed quite scarily and the fact we were all at least green belts. That last part really helped.

I was standing back up against the wall when a familiar voice called across the courtyard to me;

"Hey! Gerard!" I cussed under my breath; seriously this kid must have taken a knock to the head or something. The guys were looking from the psycho, to me and back again, luckily he got caught up in the crowd who had just witnessed the downfall of a cheerleader and I had time to quickly mutter;

"I have no fucking clue who this kid is, he's in my History class, I leant him a pencil and now he won't leave me alone!"

Jake groaned; "Not another stalker kid"

"Looks like it" I sighed.

Frank strided up to us once he was through the crowd, and handed me a flyer.

_**RAVE!**_

_**8.30-whenever you all pass out**_

_**57 Gaskin Street**_

_**London, Islington**_

_**This Friday**_

"A party" I raised my eyebrows sceptically. Frank blushed slightly;

"Yeah, I thought we might as well start this year of with a bang" he muttered quickly, he seemed quite embarrassed.

"Awesome, we'll be there" I replied, Frank's face brightened slightly.

"Okay, well I gotta get off to class...so your definitely gonna come?" he seemed unsure, hesitant.

"Um...of course man!" I hit him lightly on the back, and he seemed satisfied;

"Alright then, see you in Biology!" with that he turned and walked away. How the fuck did he know I was in Biology with him next?

"Hey G?" Tony regained my attention, "are we really going to this thing?" He flicked the piece of paper in my hand, I looked at him directly before scoffing;

"No! I have better things to do with my life that go to that stalkers party, even if it is only one street away from my house, anyway I have plans."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Self mutilation" was my simple answer, to that the entire group burst into a fit of laughter.


	3. Ass swipe

My heart was crashing against my rib cage; I swear it was trying to escape. Well no such luck you little fucker, we are doing this. It had been three weeks since I had last jogged this route; roughly two and a half miles, with three hills, great. The only thing that made running bearable was the fact that I could listen to music, Metallica's new album blasted down my ears as I rounded the next corner. I was half way up this hill when I saw them, small at first, powdery white snowflakes soon blasted into my face full force as if to say;

"RAAAAAAAAR!" They bit at my face, and stung like a bitch. At that point my ipod decided to make a leap of faith from my pocket to the damp ground and land with a crack on the pavement.

"FUCK!" I hollered as I slowed to a stop, so much for not stopping, I thought as I bent over to pick up my iPod, the recent action only added to its battle scars. I picked it up and checked that it still worked before drying it off. I suddenly felt uneasy, like I wasn't alone. Sure enough a minute later, the sound of deep breathing rested on my ears, my first instinct was to run, but it's like one of those dreams where no matter how hard you try, your legs just won't move. I eventually managed to convince those fuckers called my legs to turn around, out of the corner of my eye I could see a blur of movement as I rotated to face my visitor, there was a brush up against my ass which chilled me in more than one way. In confusion I finished my about turn, only to find that there was no one there, and looking down the side alley again nothing to be found. My cheeks burnt up, not only from embarrassment of the ass brush, but from the cold too...okay so it was more the ass brush. But still!

Then just as I was letting my guard drop, there was a flash of light from down the alleyway, like two torches side by side, trying to burn through you. These lights were indeed sexy lights. Doesn't that sound odd? But hell, I'd like you to think of a better word for them, you would have to be there to understand. I started advancing down the alley, nervously my feet dodged the many deep puddles and strewn furniture that lay in my way. I could see the end of the alley, not a long way off, I had never thought to use this as a shortcut before, but when I stepped out of the alleyway I found myself on Gaskin Street. Isn't that funny? Well, I picked up my jog again and rounded the home bend, when I finally got to my room I crashed on my bed and fell asleep (without even bothering to shower or change, aren't I a dirty boy).

_Blaring lights,_

_Blaring sounds, _

_Splitting headache. _

_Another drink in my hand, _

_another girl on my arm, _

_but burning all over my body. _

_A hand swipe across my ass, _

_again the same rush. _

_Another girl attached to my lips,_

_A little problem below my hips,_

_Nothing she won't solve though,_

_eyes._

_Why?_

_3am._

_Hand across my ass,_

_Not hers,_

_different girl?_

_Neil calling,_

_Pocket vibrating,_

_cell phone,_

_fuck it._

_eyes._

_Ass swipe._

"Wow!" I jerk upwards at the second ass swipe, darkness covers me and the noise and lights vanish. I twist out of my bed, covered in sweat still wearing my tracksuit. I was strangely cold so I steadied myself using my bedside table for support. Christ, what was that?! I wobbled over to my bathroom, only making it half way before I collapsed again.

Fuck it, I'm comfortable here.

I pull the duvet across the floor and fall into the lights again.

Is it just me or does this party look like something from out of 'Skins'?

No just me then?

_Ass swipe._

FUCK THIS!


	4. Written in Blood

I woke up to find myself eagle spread across my bedroom floor, looking like shit. Honestly, I really did, I was in last night's trackies and shirt and I smelled like a hobo on crack. Not really the nicest of aromas you see. Eventually after a lot of morality boosting, I managed to pick myself up from my floor and get to the bathroom without toppling, which was extremely difficult because my limbs were extremely sore after last night. I literally collapsed when I reached my bathroom, but managed to get into the shower without seriously injuring myself, which was a great achievement for a retarded person in my opinion. Half way through my shower my alarm on my iPod went off, it was plugged into my dock so from the shower I could hear muffled versions of songs like; 'T.V. Party' and 'Clarissa', whilst singing along like a performing monkey I got myself cleaned up and ready for school Great, I actually don't mind school as much as some people do. Its fun, in its own right, not the actual work per say, but the social interaction. Of course I can't tell anyone this, because in another teens eye, saying such a thing is as bad as blaspheming in front of a pope...which I do hope to try someday.

---------- (Time lapse) -----------------

"Hey G!" oh crap. This kid really doesn't give in does he? We were all just peacefully sitting, throwing rocks at the first years when he came striding up to us, with his lunch in his hands with a nervous grin on his face. He'd better not, I know he wouldn't, he doesn't think.

No.

He.

Didn't.

He plonked his lunch down right next to me and sat. Tony raised his eyebrows menacingly, but Frank didn't notice, he wasn't even paying enough attention to notice when Jake threw his lunch on the ground. He just looked straight at me "So, what's up G?" Neil had began to go very red, he doesn't deal with anger well, and has to go to therapy twice a week ever since he set a teachers office on fire in his old school. To be honest, he could have done a lot worse than that, so we should all just be grateful.

"Um...you...I...nothing much" yeah, great, nothing much? Is that all I could muster? But it seemed to be so, and I left it there, not bothering to ask him the question which would have been the polite thing to do, but hell why would I want to be polite? Answer, I didn't.

Frank looked down at the table awkwardly before turning to me again "You know G; I can see you're a tight knit group and all, but honestly you could open up a little and I know something for sure." Neil was at only just holding on to sanity as his knuckles turned white from gripping the table, Frank seemed to notice this, get up and brought his face level with mine. He etched closer and closer, and I swore I saw Neil pass out, but I was frozen, literally, I could hear everything. Hey, finally my dream of being able to have bat-like senses was realized! Only now I had it, guess what, I didn't want it! Funny that, be careful what you wish for! I could feel his breath on my face now; I knew what he was going to do. No! Just don't do it! What do I do after?! I thought about hitting his face away but my neurones had stopped functioning as well, with nothing to connect my brain to the rest of my body, I had to sit there and watch it happen, like an out of body experience. His face was so close now; it was too close, close enough, then past my face. His lips stopped an inch from my ear and whispered "I'll win you over eventually..." he stopped to breath in my ear again, my face was surely Scarlett but he seemed perfectly together "...one way or another, that's a promise".

That's when Neil finally passed out, Tony began laughing so hard that everyone within the courtyard turned to look at us and Jake, well he picked up Franks lunch before handing it to him and telling him to get lost.

I sat there, red faced, like a buffoon. Honestly, if I went through all the adjectives in the world, none would be more fitting than this one, a buffoon is what I was.

-------------------------(time lapse)--------------------------

I rolled over in my bed again. These past few nights had been so restless. It was Friday now, 3am in the morning, and I hated waking up earlier than necessary, but I couldn't concentrate. The image burned into my skull, terrified me to my core and exited me all the same. It couldn't be, and must have been a figment of my imagination, my dreams were going to be the death of me one day;

_The usual feeling burned through my legs as I rounded the corner and began to climb the hill, except this time I had my shortcut home which I was all too grateful for now, even if it had been quite an embarrassment to find. I began to slow as the inevitable turning came, in case I hadn't mentioned before and you didn't realize, the snow had settled on the ground, over a sheet of ice, now you may ask why I was running in conditions like these, the reason is simply because I was dreaming and in dreams, the rationality of life disintegrates into nothing, if I had seen pink Heffalumps waddling down the street I would probably have said "How is the day job" or something equally ridiculous and at the time it would have made complete sense, until I woke up and thought it through._

_The turning came and as I moved to face the right way I slipped and fell (big surprise isn't it, the uncoordinated buffoon fell!), behind me I heard laughter, but when I swivelled on the ice to see who I would have to beat into the ground, there was no one there._

_"Gerard!" I turned no one there._

_"Gerard!" again I turned and again, no one was anywhere near me. I started to feel a prickling sensation up my arm when the voice called again. It was having fun and I shuddered when I realized I knew that voice, but just like in most dreams, I was at a loss to remember whose it was. I turned and began to walk down the alleyway that would lead me home, before long I had begun to calm down. Before the voices came, but this time there were more than one, and this time they weren't talking to me._

_I stopped walking and listened, he voices were loud, obviously two people shouting, something urgent though in the way they addresses each other. There was something dangerous about the way they suddenly stopped and started the conversation, like someone was listening who shouldn't be._

_Oh yeah, that'd be me I guess, but still the conversation went on._

_"Too young to control himself, you were like that don't you remember, it'll go in time. Just trust him." This was a woman's voice, all mothering and caring, but I could tell she was the kind of mother you found cuddling a viper._

_"No, what if he hurts him! What then, just another mess we have to clear up." This voice was a more definite father figure, a man you wouldn't mess with under any circumstances, but I had a feeling he wasn't getting his way._

_"He won't" the first voice again, frustrated now._

_"You don't know that, and if he doesn't hurt him, he'll expose himself for sure, the little attention seeker!" fury was so obvious, I could almost see him face and his words came out laced in spit and the contours of his face rose in time with his voice._

_The mothering voice came again; this was the last time she sounded so sure "He's not like that, he doesn't want the attention, just a little fun"._

_"Are you so sure about that" the voices stopped momentarily again before the deafening blow came to the mothers argument "...Just look at what he wrote on the wall"_

_My heart rate accelerated as I looked up; there written in blood were the words;_

_'Gerard Way, One way or another.'_

_That's when I woke up, to a pair of brown eyes hovering directly above mine, and a piece of paper in my hands._


	5. Forever is a lot of Fucks

It was Friday evening, and the note I had received still burned in my hands, confusing me and exiting me to my very core, it was like someone had placed jumper cables on my heart and every time I thought of the letter, I received another shock. Sounds fun, doesn't it? Frank stayed away from me at school today, it's stupid, how could he know? I mean, it's like he gave me the piece of paper, just to prove it if there had been any doubt in my mind.

On the other hand, it's so irrational! How the hell, did he know about my dream and how on earth did he get into my room, scary thing was that I thought I knew the answer, I just wasn't going to admit it to myself. I wanted to hear it straight from the little prats mouth, and if he won't tell me willingly, that's where my martial arts kicks in, you see I didn't get the title 'Crazy Goth' without being thorough.

6.00pm. Not yet, it's two and a half hours at least.

7.00pm. Gerard! For fucks sake, calm yourself down, it's not like you want to go to the party that badly anyway!

8.00. Ok, so you're fully dressed and ready to go already, you really are a sad fuck. What the hell happened to 'The Crazy Goth'?

8.25pm. Ok, so in twenty minutes, go to the alleyway, that's where he'll be to talk, that's logic, right? And, if he's not there you can assume you made the whole thing up in your mind because you were bored, no one will ever know. Oh, and Gerard, why the fuck are you talking to yourself?

That's when I realized I was officially mad, and had to get out of the house lest I drown in my own insanity.

It only took me five minutes to get to the usual bend in the road, only metres away from the alleyway. My breathing had gone all ragged again and I realized for the first time, I felt nervous. Why did I feel nervous? I could kick that midget's arse, and probably will, and that definitely put a smile on my face. I strode past the corner and now the alleyway was in sight. The air grew colder as an unfamiliar presence surrounded the air, he wasn't here, but someone was. I was so taken aback by this feeling, it was like going to eat chocolate ice cream and finding that you actually had strawberry, and though this wouldn't annoy a vast majority of people, it makes me want to scream until my lungs finally burst in anger, it's such a kick in the balls when that kind of thing happens and I was gonna kill.

I strode on up to the end of the alleyway, the gust of wind blew through at that point, and a figure stood half engulfed in the shadows, half way down the alley. Far enough away for me to feel threatened by my lack of vision, close enough so I could hear him;

"You must be Gerard" Well, way to state the obvious, he sounded amused at the idea, like an inside joke and you're not in on it. My temper was definitely running high tonight and I was in no mood for his games, or jokey comments. "Listen you fucker, where's Frank? I know that was him in my room this morning!" It sounded stupid event to me.

"Really, are you sure you weren't just having wet dreams about our darling Frankie, he is pretty fit isn't he? I think you need a while to clear your head, how do you know it was him" I felt a cool wind as he came to stand by my, whispering in my ear "It could have been me" With that his tongue extended and ran along the outside of my ear, making me shiver in the cool climate, and I cringed out of the way, by backing into the wall, but I hit it way too soon, and that's when I realized that it wasn't a wall I had hit, it was another one of them, and now I was in for it.

"Sorry Frankie couldn't come in person" the new addition purred from behind me "he had to stay home and play host to your little human friends" the woman let out a low chuckle; "But don't worry, you'll be seeing him, soon enough".

I didn't like the way these two were grinning from ear to ear, like this was some sort of game, and I have to admit, I was getting a little worried. What the hell kind of scene was this, I had walked straight into the trap, the letter hung heavy in my pocket, the lie needed to get me out in the open on my own, at just the right time; very clever indeed. As if the woman had heard my thoughts she added "Oh no, Frankie wasn't lying, he really wishes he could have been here to reassure you of that fact in person, but don't worry, you'll see him shortly. And then everything went black.

------

I woke in a dark room, filled with unfamiliar voices, god damn it, whoever they were I would kill every last one of them and when Frank was alone, I'd get him back.

"Now G, that's not a nice way to think about your host, especially an extremely sexy host like me, who is ever so slightly hard for you." There he was again, this time a lot more confident, reckless, and it may have something to do with everyone around him, but it was a side to Frank I had never seen before and I wasn't sure, but I think it suited him well. He reminded me a lot of myself, swaggering around cockily with everyone hanging on his every word, laughing when it was their cue, and then sitting back and just watching when that's what was required. He seemed to note my approval and nodded, adding "I knew you'd love it. You see my dear captive that is the whole point. You know you love me really and until you admit it finally, I am going to be around every corner you turn, in every single one of your little wet dreams, until it all becomes a reality" he flashed a grin in my direction, walking over to me, he straddled my position, his hard member pressing through the material in my jeans, laughing all the while; "you know you love it really, and it can be all yours, forever honey, and forever is a lot of fucking."

So he was telling the truth, before I just thought he was a cocky bastard, but now the notes words hang true;

"I want you that way, baby"

Now he was gonna want to...fulfil that promise, and as the room cleared and his shirt came off, my fears were realized.


	6. My type

He strode around the now empty room, his bare torso, reflecting the little light that came in through the only window. I think we were in the basement, but I couldn't be completely sure, the reason I say that is that it was cold enough to be a basement, as if hearing me he walked over to me again, the sleazy git, he was lucky I was tied to the radiator because otherwise he would have the living shit kicked out of him!

He flashed me another toothy smile, before suddenly appearing at my feet, crouched, ready to spring at any second. His snarl rippled through the room, but even though it scared the shit out of me, I tried not to let it show on my face;

"No Gerard, I know what you're thinking, and now you're scared. Finally I get some emotion out of you, why do you even bother to try and hide it baby?" He crawled slowly forward on top of me and rested on my lap, before whispering, inches from my face; "You don't think I'm going to hurt you, do you?" He nestled his head into my chest, purring suggestively, before attaching his lips forcefully to mine, struggling to get a response out of me. He was too strong for me to resist, that didn't mean I was going to kiss him back, and it didn't look like he was going to take no for an answer. His tongue, attached itself to mine, egging a response out of it, running his tongue along my bottom lip, taking a different approach, his kiss softened and was less aggressive, almost sweet. I did say almost, because it was an invasion on my mouth and that is most definitely not sweet, unless you're into that sort of thing, and I my friends am certainly not, it's taking control in the extremes. He continued like this for several minutes, his hands crawling over the back of my head trying desperately to force my head to respond, did this kid not get that I wasn't into him!

After another few minutes, desperation started to creep in, his tongue definitely becoming more forceful, almost crying in frustration he pulled away looked in my eyes, angrily, but almost pleading with mine; "Anything?" he was crying now, and I almost felt sorry for the kid, apart from the fact that I had been kidnapped, locked in his house and been a victim of mouth rape. Like I said, almost.

"Nothing" I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster and he jumped of my lap and ended up at the other end of the room, lying on the floor, the light caught on the odd tear, as it etched its way down him ghostly white face, his eyes had turned completely bloodshot, and for about ten minutes he lay there, whilst I tried to get in a more comfortable position, against his cold, and point radiator. Does this remind anyone of a dungeon? It reminds me a little bit of one. I didn't doubt I was going to be here a while, and I wondered about all the guests who were enjoying the party elsewhere in the house, envying them, and wishing I could join them.

"No" his voice was quite weak, but firm none the less "you're not going anywhere" I knew it! He stood up slowly, walking into the light, I didn't know someone could look so messed up, his eyes, normally a dark brown were completely surrounded by red and his eyes matched his face, the anger beginning to creep up into it;

"WHY WONT YOU KISS ME?" I wasn't expecting this and I yelped in surprise and pain as my back rammed up into the metal behind me. He scowled at my pain, and screamed again, this time desperation came into his voice; it was almost painful to watch.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Well, let's examine that for a minute shall we; you stalked me, broke into my room, took over my dreams, kidnapped me, and kissed me against my own will, and now you're asking if there is something wrong with you! I knew he could hear what I was thinking, so I didn't bother to voice these arguments.

"Right, so that's what you think of me...DO YOU NOT GET WHY I DO ALL THAT! I CAN'T HELP IT!" he really got me there. He began to pace around the room, muttering angrily to himself, I caught random snippets of his 'conversation', and it sounded as though he was arguing with himself, and for a moment I thought he had forgotten about me, but no such luck as he spun on his heels, and this time instead of sitting on my lap he took a more modest approach as slammed down next to me, back to the radiator and rested his hand on my lap. He turned to face me, slightly unsure of himself, he looked into my eyes and began to speak, and something about the way he conducted himself made me want to listen;

"Gerard, I don't want to freak you out, I know I have these sudden mood swings, it's all just because I'm a new vampire and I can't really control myself properly yet. So, sorry if I freaked you out and when I um...assaulted you back there. It's just, I feel so strongly about you, I can't stop myself sometimes." I nodded at his apology, and I understood now, maybe he did have good reason, this doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him just yet, we will wait till later to see about that, but for now I will listen;  
"Thank you G, for deciding to listen" A smirk played across his face an my face was momentarily flushed, but before I could verbalise anything he resumed speaking; "You see, when a vampire is created all their human emotions stay with then, only they get magnified largely once the transformation is completed. So when I was transformed into a vampire, I carried all my emotions with me, the day you gave me that pencil was three days after I had properly become a vampire and it had been hard enough to stay away from you before that, and now it's near impossible. You see, I'm not a very patient person" he chuckled at the truth of this statement and I allowed a small smile to play across my lips momentarily, thinking 'That's a bit of an understatement'.

"True", Frank agreed with my thoughts "But, I do love you" he looked away at that point, and I didn't know what to say.

I pulled his face awkwardly to look at me; "Frank, your an ok guy, honestly you are, but...your just not my _type._ If you catch my drift."

His facial expression looked even more defeated before he said; "Well, if you were to go for a guy, what would be your _type_?" I exhaled at this; I knew exactly what my _type_ was, unfortunately.

"Well" I started "he would basically be; a rebel. You know, like make himself known to everyone, he'd have to seriously take control, and be so determined, because I'm pretty straight, it would take a really big gesture to get me to like him". Frank then looked extremely confused.

"So, the note, the dreams, the kidnapping, all that isn't enough to show you how much you mean to me?" I mean the kid just wasn't getting it today, was he?!

"That's just showing me, if we were dating, I mean everyone would know and I'd been viewed very weirdly. Not saying that I'd care about that so much, just someone who wasn't afraid to show everyone that they loved me, that's the kind of guy I'd be with. Kidnapping me, and telling me in private, just isn't going to cut the mustard I'm afraid." I smiled at my little phrase 'cut the mustard', even I thought that was cool, and at the moment Frank seemed very deflated so I needed something to lighten the mood, and it even made Frank smile for a fraction of second.

"Well, I guess I will just have to find a way to let you know just how much you mean to me in front of everyone then"

"Sure thing" I replied, "oh and Frank?"

"Yeah, G?"

"Can you untie me now?" he chuckled, as we both glances at the chains that connected me to the radiator.

"Sure thing, just don't tell anyone about tonight." he seemed slightly concerned about that fact.

"Don't worry, who would believe me?"

And at this, we both collapsed into a fit of giggles at the situation we found ourselves in.


	7. Stand inside your room

After our laughing fit, Frank un-cuffed me from his radiator and lead me up and out of his basement which reminded me way too much of a dungeon, into a long and gloomily lit hallway. He informed me that the party had in fact ended hours ago, and that Tony had turned up worried about me. I would just have to call him later and spin him some line about going for a walk or something, yeah walk, I was fucking chained to a radiator. Frank snorted, and I was slightly taken aback because I had momentarily forgot about his ability to hear my thoughts, or read my mind or whatever the hell it was that he was doing.

"You could always just tell him the truth I suppose, but then either he would take the view that you were insane or messing about, or I would be in severe danger, so best not do that because you obviously don't want me getting hurt before I can prove myself to you" he found amusement in my raised eyebrows as we passed an empty living room, well I say it was empty and it was from any human or vampire life, but it was however littered with empty green and clear glass bottles, confetti and cigarette stubs. I felt sorry for the person who had to clear that up;

"The maid's coming tomorrow" God, will he stop doing that!  
"Oh, sorry G...crap!" He turned to look at me, a smile etched right the way across his pale face and I couldn't help but catch that infectious smile, like one catches the plague.

We walked to the end of the hallway and then parted ways, and I was grateful that he only hugged me, although he had probably heard me panicking about what to do if he tried to kiss me again and had decided against it, to which I was grateful, and I left the house feeling slightly relieved that he was at least trying to control himself for the time being. I was also curious how far this mind reading thing went, I mean, distance wise, could it only work if he was in the same room or can he tune in and out of my thoughts like a radio but instead of just being regional, worldwide, however I decided not to worry so much about this, and as I decided that my mind felt freer, most private.

When I reached home, my Mom was still up but when I walked in the door she barely acknowledged my presence and I decided that if she wasn't going to speak to me that I couldn't be bothered to start a conversation with her, and having made that descision I was now free to go straight to sleep, and without worrying about my mind being invaded I got changed for bed and was asleep within ten minutes, where I was constantly plagued;

_The music rang out clearly over the loud speakers of the auditorium, I was alone in the open air concert venue and it was raining ever so slightly, but I didn't mind. I liked the rain, when it wasn't too heavy and also when I'm in a bad mood I get pissed off quite easily, but right now it seemed rather fitting for this scene. I stood in the middle of the empty floor space and listened to one of my favourite songs of all time start up. The intro hit my ears and I began to smile just before the lyrics kicked in, my smile began to fade as I realized there was no one singing, the intro started up again, but just like the last time no one sang and on the third time I began to sing the words, and all of a sudden my voice rang loudly over the speakers;_

_"You and me __  
__Meant to be __  
__Immutable __  
__Impossible __  
__It's destiny __  
__Pure lunacy __  
__Incalculable __  
__Insufferable __  
__But for the last time __  
__You're everything that I want and ask for __  
__You're all that I'd dreamed __  
__Who wouldn't be the one you love __  
__Who wouldn't stand inside your love_

_Protected and the lover of __  
__A pure soul and beautiful you __  
__Don't understand __  
__Don't feel me now __  
__I will breathe __  
__For the both of us __  
__Travel the world __  
__Traverse the skies __  
__Your home is here __  
__Within my heart __  
__And for the first time __  
__I feel as though I am reborn __  
__In my mind __  
__Recast as child and mystic sage __  
__Who wouldn't be the one you love __  
__Who wouldn't stand inside your love __  
__And for the first time __  
__I'm telling you how much I need and bleed for __  
__Your every move and waking sound __  
__In my time __  
__I'll wrap my wire around your heart and your mind __  
__You're mine forever now __  
__Who wouldn't be the one you love and live for __  
__Who wouldn't stand inside your love and die for __  
__Who wouldn't be the one you love"_

_The song ended and I smiled as the rain got heavier and I got up and left the venue, turning another corner I heard footsteps pick up behind me coming closer and closer and panicking I began to run. Big mistake. Whoever was following me was fast, faster than me I think, but I didn't want to turn around, that would waste time and I didn't have much of that. I was about ten streets from home and I could sprint to the high street and lose this guy but the only problem was that the high street was quite a way away, but I'm stupid and so decided to try. I sprinted across the street, nearly being hit by a late bus, but when I got across the street it seemed so was my follower, and as I took off down the street, he did too. I sprinted down three streets before I realized I was doomed, he sprinted up to my side and when we passed a small side street he yanked me sideways down it, but he didn't stop running and I soon gave up struggling and allowed myself to be pulled down street after street before I realized what was happening. He pulled to a stop at the bottom of my road and the familiar face flashed me a smile;_

_"Anything for you G" and sprinted of into the distance, with me left dumbstruck at the end of my road._

I sat up suddenly, something had happened, the cool breeze that flowed through my room could only have come from my window, but now it was bolt shut, and I knew instantly who should be held responsible, the kid who interfered with all my dreams, who followed my every move, who kidnapped me had now begun sneaking into my room.

"FRANK!"

**A/N- I don't own the song 'Stand inside your love' that belongs purely to the Smashing Pumpkins.**


	8. And out you go

He stepped sheepishly out of the shadows his head hung guiltily, but a small grin stuck on the side of his lips, caught in the act!

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I was so beyond mad right now, no one wakes me up from sleep for breaking into my room, and sure this is the first time that it had actually happened, but it still pissed me off greatly! I mean, who does that? Oh, apparently Frank does!

He shuffled forward like a child still grinning "I most certainly do G, and deep down you know that you want me here" he was way too self assured sometimes.

"OUT!" He winced slightly; it came as a surprise that he hadn't heard that coming, although I didn't really give a stuff about him at the moment.

"You know I will just come back in again." There was no way I was allowing him to stay in my room, that's just sick, wrong-

"And oh so right, that's how you were going to finish that thought isn't it?" he ran his tongue along the top row of his teeth again, and not being able to take any more of his Frankness, I grabbed him by the scruff of his collar;

"No good using the front door G, people will see me!" and in my annoyance, I walked straight over to his preferred entrance which just so happened to be turning into my favourite exit of his. He had obviously not had time to hear this thought as he looked generally distressed as I opened the window, turning his face to look directly at me;

"I know you wouldn't do that G, you'd feel bad after and it'd be a highly embarrassing story on our wedding day 'This beautiful man who sits before you all as my husband took very hostile approach to me at first, one of the many examples is throwing me out of his bedroom window, which is two storeys of ground level'...are you sure you are thinking this through?" he looked pretty self satisfied there, and maybe that's what pushed me over the edge, maybe that, maybe the fact that he's a crazy stalker kid, maybe the fact that he kidnapped me, or maybe it was the fact that he had just told me I would end up married to him; but whatever it was I threw open the window, balanced his hips on the ledge and whispered;

"Stay the fuck outta my room you bitch!" and with that he was gone, I half threw, half dropped him out of the window, his figure gracefully diving through the air before the inevitable thump as he hit the ground, but when I looked out of my window there was no body to be seen, either that or it was too still to see in the dark shadows...but that would mean and as I thought it my blood turned to ice in my veins, weighing me down heavily and with half of your body hanging out of a window you find yourself in a dangerous situation my friends.

"Frank....Frank you little fucker!" still no answer, no sign of a body but then again that didn't prove that it wasn't there. How did I know that one way of killing a vampire isn't falling from a great height, answer, I didn't. I slowly grew more and more worried and using the light from my cell phone I tried to search for the body, but after about three minutes of searching, gave up and decided to call him again.

"Frank! Come on you've had your fun...Frank....Frank!" if he was alive and listening to my thoughts he would be grinning to himself, congratulating himself on getting me to the verge of insanity. This is what knowing a vampire does to someone! I grabbed my jacket from its resting place, the floor and threw on one sneaker and a converse, yes I was too worried to put on matching clothing, and the fact that I was wearing my 'eyeliner is spiffy' top and a pair of black jogging bottoms which had pink leg warmers over them, I am able to say without a doubt that I Gerard Way looked like a freak. Without checking for my keys or cell phone I ran around the side of the house and stopped right where he should have fallen. The kid had gone, he was really getting on my last nerve these days! I turned around to search for any signs of him, all I found was a gum wrapper which I assumed was from my pack of gum; "Things just got personal" I called out into the empty street and a random cat ran away in shock. Great, just as I had given up all hope of finding him I heard a crunch of gravel from outside of my house and then a murmured "Shit". He was so busted! I ran around to the front door only to find that once again there was no one there! This game was wearing me out fast and as if he heard me getting bored he suddenly appeared. Not that I saw him, oh no that would just have been to simple, he snuck up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a hug, lightly whispering in my ear "You were worried about me". It wasn't a question, it was a fact but not one I wanted to admit, someone had to invade my mind to find that out, you could almost call it mind rape.

"It's not mind rape G, you secretly love it, but how rude of me, your bored." At this he appeared in front of me grinning, turning his back to me whilst pulling me onto his back he added "Let's find something to amuse you" and with that we were off, and my last thought was that my shoes didn't match, followed closely by annoyance at the young vampires enthusiasm and complete disregard for my wishes and privacy.

I guess you can't win every battle.


	9. If I'm so wrong

He never really seems to think things through; I mean the kidnapping, the stalking, the breaking into my room and now this. It's beginning to get quite repetitive and it's really beginning to get on my nerves. We were flying down street after street and I couldn't make out where the hell he would want to take me at this hour, but funnily enough I was more concerned with what I was wearing than the fact that I was with a vampire stalker who I was quite sure could kill me at any moment if he wanted to. If you think about it, why does he want to take me somewhere in the middle of the night, on my own. Where could we be going and I started to think that maybe, just maybe this was another, less subtle attempt of kidnap, which maybe this time I wouldn't escape, and maybe this time more than lip rape would ensue.

That's when he stopped running, and probably thinking back he will realize it wasn't the best idea to try and stop dead whilst going over two hundred miles an hour and maybe that's the reason I have several large gashes up my arms. But at the time none of this seemed to cross his mind. He stood perfectly still, not really concerned with the fact that I had fallen off of his back and was now lying on the ground around three metres away from him, his eyes blazed with anger and a low snarl escaped from between his now parted lips, giving a good view of his bared teeth. I instantly cringed away from him; I knew this had to have been a trap all along, but why here, next to a main street? Surely this was a good opportunity to run for me, but this thought came too late and as he approached me I looked death in the eye, or so I thought.

He approached me slowly, then bending down to my level he whispered so low that my ears had to strain to hear him; "I'm not going to kill you, I've never ever wanted to hurt you in my life and if that's what you think about me then maybe I should just bring you home now" I slowly nodded in agreement. He should bring me home, now.

I should be asleep right now, not with a psycho vampire kid, and as soon as I had thought this I could see tears start to well up in his eyes. He angered me beyond belief, he didn't really care about me, I was his new obsession and soon it would pass I just had to wait for it to end.

"It'll never end Gerard, I love you and the sooner you accept it, the easier this will be for the both of us". I picked myself up from the ground and turned my back on him, and slowly began to walk away. I had no idea where I was going but I would get home without his help, I couldn't hear any more about him loving me, he was insane and I didn't need or love him.

"You're wrong" he called after me, and I had no idea what thought that comment was referring to but I didn't ever want to know.


	10. Far from hard to get

Have you ever been punched in the gut? If you have then you will probably know the feeling I am talking about, lying here on my bed after a two hour walk home on top of five buses. I never thought that one person could mess you up so badly, and for a moment I lay there and wished that I had never met Frank. That was until I remembered something 'be careful what you with for because you just might get it'. I used to think, well great, that's no problem because if I want it and then I get it, there's no problem but I know from experience that's not a good thing.

The next morning I barely got up and out of the house on time, you could say I had 'Frank on the brain' but that's only because I was so annoyed at him for dragging me all that way for nothing and not to mention the large road burn marks I have up my arms, so today I had to wear a long sleeved shirt, which wasn't really a problem more so something to blame on him just for the sake of it.

I trailed out of the house, fifteen minutes late not really caring. I would just skip the first double period anyways. Who really needs History? I don't, that's for sure. What I wasn't prepared for was Frank standing outside of my door, grinning sheepishly.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking, you hate me and I don't blame you. I shouldn't have let you get five buses when I could have just carried you home I ju-" I cut him off right there.

"How do you know I got five buses?" I questioned him, but I already knew the answer. The little stalker just couldn't control himself could he? He recoiled at my thoughts.

"Hey, Gerard you know I only followed you because I care...you do know that right? It's just sometimes you pretend you don't but you also forget that I know what you're thinking every second of every minute and so there is no point in pretending anymore." I fidgeted, not really knowing what to say to this "But I know you're scared...you don't want to trust me because that would just be too hard, too painful but honey you need to because deep down you know that I would never let you down." He placed his hand on my now crossed arm but I just shrugged it off.

"Well Frank, you may know all that because you're a little stalker kid who has to know everything about me, but you're wasting your time. If I was going to be with a guy, it wouldn't be a guy like you." I spat at him, he could read the truth in my words and cringed away but I wasn't letting up "he wouldn't skulk around corners and sneak into my room, that's boring. He would be the kind of guy that made me follow him, that made me want him; he would basically be everything you're not. You are so far from playing hard to get, it's pathetic!" tears stung his eyes and I felt empowered. But hell, its better that he heard the truth rather than waste his time on me.

He turned away from me and began to walk away, when he was about five metres away he spun around;

"I'll show you that you need me, because trust me you do." With that he walked off, in the other direction from school.

**Another short chapter!**

**I just have 6 stories on the go so it's kinda hard sometimes, but don't worry they will get longer (but maybe that's bad :P) **

**Ok, love you all!**

**Remember review and I will loan you hotties from my dungeon...hmmm or not :P**

**XxNevergonnagetmexX**


	11. Fight of the STD's

_"At 11.03 am this morning another terrorist attack was made only ten miles from this school"_ the principles voice ran throughout the assembly hall, droning on about the death of another five people. I mean it's not like I don't care but it really puts a downer on the day. Then again it was scary as shit, I wasn't allowed to go running at night anymore after dark, this was made clear by my parents after the fourth attack in one month. Whoever was doing this was bloody serious and I intended to stay well out of their way. "_They could be anyone, anywhere so be safe. No one needs get worked up over this, and no school will not be cancelled unless we too explode. Then you have my word that it will be closed, whether or not that is a good thing I will leave up to your discretion. Classes are as normal and if anyone feels the need to talk about the recent crimes then the school therapist is in from-" _I cut out his voice from there and in no time it was the end of the emergency assembly.

Seriously there aren't enough emergencies in the world to get me out of classes, if I had my way someone getting a paper cut would be an emergency but unfortunately for the Gerard like thinkers the faculty don't see it that way. Shame really.

-----Lunch time-----

"Trust me you do" those words kept reverberating around my head and they wouldn't stop. Heavy on my brain, but it wasn't like they were hard to comprehend. I had let him walk away, it was completely my decision this morning. That was why he hadn't come to bug us at lunch today but the lunch hour was still young. I sat down listening to Tony's rant about English coursework and trying not to be caught looking for Frank. I don't know, I was just so used to him always being there, so I felt oddly free without him. In fact maybe that's what it was. Lunch was no longer a time where I needed to worry about Frank coming up and bugging us, and trying to have a conversation with me. Those conversations were like burning out your tongue steadily, only that sounds more pleasant. Soon enough I joined in the group rant, even contributing that the teacher was a filthy hippie whore. Which to be perfectly honest, she is.

Neil hadn't said much and was laying his head down on the table, not saying anything so it was a definite surprise when he stuck his head up, clicked his fingers dramatically with a; "Damn!"

It reminded me of something one of my gay friends would do, so I was slightly taken aback. He then pointed at something over the courtyard that was obviously amusing him. All four of us turned around to see what it was, and at first I didn't see it but when I saw I wondered how I had missed it.

Sitting in the middle of the courtyard, underneath the big tree sat Damian Richman possibly the biggest player in the school. It was a well known fact that Damian would suck anybody of even if their dick had 'STD' tattooed on it, no problem. To most of the courtyard, Damian having a new boyfriend or plaything which was probably the best word to describe it was a regular happening and nothing special. But it wasn't so much that we were worried about the count of STD's in his keep for life box that was his and possibly the rest of the schools business, we were all more concerned at what was attached to his lips. Well I say lips, it looked like he was growing off of him and with the life he was sucking out of him, I was beginning to doubt that these two had ever managed to survive on their own. It was lip rape, but two way lip rape so technically I guess it wasn't rape as such. Well I guess until he traps him in his basement and tries to do the same thing, but in some ways maybe he would just find it a turn on.

I scowled and looked away with Tony throwing me a questioning look. I buried my face into my now crossed arms and stayed as quiet as possible until Tony decided to voice his own damned opinion.

"You know Gerard...." he started.

"NO! Don't even go there!" I snapped back at him, Franks STD's were also not my problem. Tony leaned in close so that the others couldn't hear.

"I think he likes you" with that I sat up and threw a scathing look at his now smug face and shook my head.

"Doesn't look like he's interested in my face at the moment, does it?" To make the point even more obvious I threw my right hand in their direction and sighed outwardly, to which Tony screwed up his eyebrows.

"Well does it bother you? Cos Gerard, from where I'm sitting it kinda looks like you love that kid." I stood up at this, leaning down to him.

"Well that's where you're wrong, I just wish that fag would hump his new toy elsewhere." and with that I started to walk out of the courtyard, just in time to watch Frank pull away from the STD kid grinning widely at me before he pulled away completely and began to walk towards the same exit as me. At first I didn't realise what his game was, but I soon found out as he collided into me, knocking me off my feet into the cheerleaders practice circle. This was meet with a loud chorus of squeals and sniggering from far off.

Frank looked pleased with himself as he made him way to the bin, threw away a banana skin and making his way back to Damian, straddling him and grinding down on him in an over exaggerated manner before beginning another heavy make out session, and I swear I'm mental but I could hear him in my head;

'Hurts don't it?'

I never got to analyse what he had said to me as the forms of Tony, Neil and Jake soon collided into the merged form of Frank and Damian and began a purely brutal fist fight in which only the odd blurry form could be made out. I couldn't tell who was winning and even when they had been broken up it was still hard to tell whose side had suffered more damage. Mostly it was just a few bloody noses, but I suspected that there would be a few bruises tomorrow.

"You ever push Gerard again and we will make sure you fucking feel pain!" the affectionate cry from Tony made me feel oddly grateful as he picked me up off the floor and embraced me as Frank winked behind his back a little way off.

Cocky git.


	12. Detention

Detention.

One word even Neil could understand, and that meant it was bad. Really bad.

Detention was never a fun thing, and we had one every day until the end of term, great. Just Frank, Tony, Neil, Jake, Damian and me. The whole damn crew together forever, or at least it damn felt like it. I tried to sit in silence, with my head on my desk feigning sleep, but it was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the air.

Frank seemed on edge, he kept turning round in his seat to look at me when he thought he could get away with it, thankfully that wasn't too often and so I was generally free from his gaze. Of course that didn't stop him from delving into my mind at his pleasure like it was a public library, but I was well used to that fact by now and it did have its advantages. I could make him squirm, I could make him uneasy and best of all I could make him hate himself, and I could do all this knowing that no matter how much I hurt him, he would always come back for more. At least that's what I thought.

Half way through the detention I saw Frank scribble something on a piece of paper and fold it up and turn around to look at me. His gaze shifted nervously towards the teacher who was supervising our detention, Damian and me. For a moment I thought he was going to chicken out, but no. He quickly threw the note backwards and it landed on the floor about three feet away from my desk. I don't know how in the hell that happened, he's a bloody vampire. He has killer senses so how could he be so off, but then I saw it. That sly grin on his face as he linked hands with Damian from across the desk.

The teacher who had been supervising us had been reading a newspaper until he say the note flick backwards and land on the floor. He was an old balding man, I think he taught Chemistry, but he didn't teach me so I couldn't be sure. He was possibly one of the grumpiest teachers in the school and had a permanent stick up his arse, I hope whoever shoved it up there hurt him bad.

He stood up and began making his way towards the note, and with every footstep Franks grin widened and my heart rate increased. What was in that note that he wanted the teacher to see? Teachers in this school had a habit of reading these notes out loud, thus demonstrated when they read out in the middle of geography that Britney had gotten liposuction. That was a good lesson, but now it really wasn't funny. I could tell that the same kind of fate was heading for me, public humiliation, but what could the note say.

The teacher reached my desk, bent down and picked up the note.

"There is no note passing in my detentions. What is so important that Mr. Iero can't wait to tell you?" He looked down at me, it had sounded like a rhetorical question but now he looked ready for an answer. The thing about that was that I really couldn't formulate one at that moment; it was ready to pass out with worry, why did he not just put me out of my misery.

"Let's see what it says then, shall we?"

Opening up the piece of paper, he cleared his throat and read out;

"Gerard, I couldn't help noticing that at lunch you seemed to be irritated at something. Was it the fact that I was kissing Damian? I hope so; I'm done with chasing after you when you are so obviously gay but just not ready to admit it. Maybe Tony will suck you off, he seems to care enough about you. You know that I'm right. Frank."

On reading this the tension in the room hit the roof, it was like a whore house and there's only one bag of pot left. The teachers face burnt bright red and handed the note to me, muttering something about fags and how the world would be better without them. Again Franks grin was flashed at me, and I held the note shakily in my hand, reading over it again, a single tear glistened down my face.

"Right!" Tony stood up "Frank, you and me outside now!"


	13. I love them but I love you

On this note Damian stepped in front of Frank;

"No, if you want Frank you're going to have to go through me!" this seemed rather much for someone who had only been dating Frank for a day to do, and Tony was as shocked as I was, but formulated a response none the less.

"No, this is between me and Frank, if you want to fight me after that be my guest." Frank stood up cooly, looking from me, to Tony and then to Damian before saying;

"Damian honey, it's ok. I can take care of this no problem." he said pushing Damian to one side. "Do we really need to settle this with violence Tony? Let's step outside and see shall we."

This wasn't a question as Frank left the room flagged closely by Damian, that's when I went up to Tony grabbing his arm my eyes pleading.

"Tony, no he's too strong." I didn't want Tony getting hurt for me. "I'm ok, really I am!"

"Gerard, this isn't just about how you are. I'm not letting him get away with doing that to you, especially after he pushed you earlier. That kid needs to learn some manners and I care about you dude." I let go. He was set on doing this. I couldn't stop him now, that's something I realised as painful as it was I would just have to let him fiht Frank, but this wouldn't be the first time he had done something like this for me;

_Year 7, One month into school term-_

_It was gym class, generally I llike gym. It's fun and this time we were playing basketball, I was a team with Neil and we were against Tony's team. It was pretty fun, the score was tied and I had the ball, I was aiming it up at the hoopy thing, I mean who really cares what it's called and suddenly someones fist collides with the back of my head. I drop the ball and collapse to the floor, but of course the teacher didn't see that and so Jason, the uy who had hit me, picked up the ball with a chorus of cheers from his team and dribbled it down the court. What he wasn't expecting was an angry Tony to chare down the court and slam into him. Tony landed on top ontop of his own team mate and started to beat the life out of him._

_"You think you can hit my best friend and I'm just gonna let you get away with it?!" he screamed as he hit the guy over the head repeatedly, everyone on the the court ran either to cheer them on or to try and break them up. I stumbled to my feet just in time to see our coach screaming at Tony, for not only beating someone up for no aparent reason, but for that person to be on his own team and possibly the best player on the team._

_Tony was suspended for a week because no one believes us crazy goths in this school, even though the witnesses did say that Jason hit me, he was only banned from playing one match and then rejoined the team. _

Actually come to think of it, Tony does a lot of shit like that for me. It's odd, it's not like I can't fight my own battles, he just always seems to get involved. He was starting to walk out of detention, pushing past the chemistry teacher, out into the halls. I ran after him, stopping at the door of detention.

"TONY!" he spun around and began to jog back to me.

"You're not stopping me G" I knew this already.

"Why are you always there?" he seemed rather tacken aback by this question.

"Because your my best friend and I care about you man" he flashed me a smile, but it still didn't make sense.

"Are Neil and Jake as well?" he nodded "So then why do you never do this for them?"

He walked up to me, with an extremely serious look on his face.

"Because I love them" I stood there stunned.

"You what?" I stammered, I didn't get whatever it was that he was trying to tell me. That's the problem with Tony, he's so cryptic that it takes ages to get any kind of answer out of him.

"Like I said, I love them" he stopped right in front of me "but I love you".


	14. Why would anyone bother?

"Like I said, I love them" he stopped right in front of me "but I love you".

I stepped back in confusion, only I wasn't confused. I knew exactly what he meant, as he reached across the empty space between us I could feel the static in the air and as his hand brushed over my face and pushed a strand of my air out of my eyes I could feel the warmth from his fingertips spread through me. Frank wasn't ever warm or gentle like this.

"There" he whispered, and then he turned around and walked down the corridor and out of sight. After a few seconds I realised that my mouth was hanging open like a spastics so I quickly closed it and ran down the corridor after him. There was no way I was letting this fight go ahead.

I ran out of the school and noticed that a crowd had formed on the front lawn and confirming my fears I found that it was in fact, Frank and Tony's own little display. Crap.

"So Frank, why did you do it?" Tony spat at him.

"Aw, did you not want G to know that you loved him...my bad" Frank mocked. This stung slightly; I never knew this side of Frank. I knew now that I had gotten what I had wished for, as true to earlier musings, I found that I no longer wanted it. Frank looked up knowingly at this thought of mine. I begged him to stop before he hurt Tony, but he still continued on.

"Well anyways, for anyone who is just joining us let me fill you in; Gerard Way is gay, I tried to date him but he wouldn't have it. He said I needed to be more of a bad boy, to stop stalking him if you will. Then I do this, but is he happy?" He stopped pacing around and ran up to me before screaming in my face; "NO HE WASN'T!" I fell backwards onto the grass which I found to my disgust to be wet, upon seeing this Tony ran to my aid, placing his jacket over my shoulders he turned his attention towards Frank.

"Just fuck off and leave him be, can't you see what you're doing to him?!" Frank suddenly stopped pacing again; he was making a habit of that.

"To continue with the story, when I began putting on this act for Gerard, the side of me he would rather me be, he didn't like it. I began to be _unfaithful_ to the boy who pushed me away time and time again. Of course, ironically he doesn't like this and tries to storm off, I wanted to show him how much pain and frustration he caused me, and when I did Tony entered the little picture. Isn't that nice?!" He shot a menacing look at Tony who stared angrily back, as if he was holding his ground. I knew that Frank was measuring up Tony's reaction before he continued.

"Did anyone else know that Tony was gay? Haha, and isn't this a nice little twist, can anyone guess who he is in love with? Now that's a toughie. So here we are, I basically told Gerard that Tony loved him and now we are here. Just so you're all up to speed!" With that he turned his back on Tony and I, though I knew he was with our thoughts. Tony stood up and after helping me off the ground and walked over to Frank. I tried to pull him back but he motioned that it was alright.

He walked right up to Frank whose back was now turned but he didn't hit him; "Frank, just what do you think you are achieving out of this?" Frank looked back over his shoulder "because honestly, you have just announced to Damian that you were using him, so now you've lost your boyfriend. You have also hurt Gerard to the point where he can no longer trust you. What do you have left? Nothing." and with that Tony walked back to me and began walking me back up to the school, but we didn't get too far.

Frank ran after us before screaming at Tony;

"I have more than you!" Tony looked around in disbelief "I have more than you" Frank continued "because I have Gerard's heart" and with that Tony threw himself at Frank, but Frank was ready for this.

He managed to dodge Tony for the most part, but Tony grabbed onto Franks foot, dragging him down to the floor with him, and so began a fist fight in the mud. I ran over to them, screaming for them to stop, but they didn't hear me, they were too involved in their own little war over me, so I did the only thing I could think of. My boot end collided with the boy pile and a large yelp was let out from Tony as his face exploded with red, and if that wasn't shocking enough the look on his face made me hate myself for doing it.

"That's right babe, you know you love me more" that came from Frank as tears began streaming down Tony's face.

Why would anyone bother loving me?


	15. No answer for you

"That's right babe, you know you love me more" that came from Frank as tears began streaming down Tony's face.

"YOU'RE BOTH MENTAL!" I screamed I couldn't watch this anymore and there was nothing I could do to make it better so I did the only think of. I ran.

Frank loved me, Tony loved me. What could I do? There was no way of escaping the problem, at least when it was just Frank that was the problem, Tony was there. Of course now I know why. I ran out of the school and didn't stop until I was on the high street and I became lost in the crowd. I began making my way down the long thin road, narrowly missing double prams as they bulldozed through the wall of people, a mum on a mission.

I pulled into a small corner shop to buy a Red Bull, I really needed some caffeine and all the Starbucks were bursting with coffee addicts so I decided to avoid the place. It seemed I had walked into a tragedy.

An Asian woman who was held in the embrace of a man who seemed to be her father wailed freely as the two men in neon yellow jackets spoke with solemn voices to her father.

"Ten dead. I've never seen such carnage in one place, the whole building just went. To be honest it's a miracle anyone survived." I heard one of the Policemen say.

"And you're sure..." the older man looked up towards the ceiling of the shop. He appeared to be muttering something but I didn't want to stare. "You are sure it was him, not another?" he questioned them for the second time, appearing to be in disbelief.

"We are certain; we wouldn't come unless we were certain. We are terribly sorry for your loss" said the other police officer and they both exited silently from the shop and so the only noise left was the wailing woman. The man was smoothing out her long black hair that was braided down the side of her head, and eventually she pulled away. In a shock realisation she realised that I was standing about two metres away from her looking at my feet awkwardly.

"Get out!" screamed the man "Do you find peoples pain interesting?!" I scurried to put my red bull back and get out of the shop, but I wasn't out before the woman said "Son". I stopped and turned around to look into her kind face.

"Don't ever take love for granted, treat it with respect and cherish it forever." Slightly shocked I nodded and headed out of the shop with a hell of a lot more than I had expected.

I made my way home thinking over what I had seen in the shop. That's how someone's life gets destroyed in seconds. Someone makes the decision to cause pain, to cause destruction in someone's life just because they can, and I know that maybe I have done something similar. Only how do I fix it now without hurting someone even more?

It took me another ten minutes to get home and I was still no closer to an answer than I was before the incident in the shop. How could I decide between the two guys that I knew would always love me?

I sat down to watch the news and see what had happened;

"Ten people die as a bomb goes off in offices in the heart of the city centre, the fire fighters are still trying to free the people trapped in a collapsed stairwell in the building next door to the offices, now back to the news teams where you are...." I sat in complete silence. I was five minutes away from that bomb. It just makes you realise how fragile life is, if I had decided to go to the park opposite those offices I could be dead. Well maybe not but still it's possible. What if the bomb had been in the par bin instead of the office bin? What then?

The doorbell rang and I got off the couch, not really wanting to answer it because only one of the boys who love me would actually bother to ring the bell and the last time I saw him I kicked him in the face...not really what he wanted me to do, especially when he was fighting over me. All the same I answered it, and there stood Tony, with a red stain under his nose and a bunch of roses in his hands.

"I love you" he whispered quietly, that was the first time he had said it straight, and the worst part of this was that I had no answer.


	16. Whatever it means

**A/N- Ok so this is really long for me! I'm very surprised that I managed to write that much in the time I had, so hey! Snaps for Hannah? Lolx **

**Read/review- the usual!**

**Love you! xoxo**

"I love you" he whispered quietly, that was the first time he had said it straight, and the worst part of this was that I had no answer.

"You knocked?" I was a little startled; I wasn't really used to people actually valuing my privacy, thinking that I'm sure somewhere Frank cringed.

Tony looked a little confused "...Yeah I kinda did, is that not what you're meant to do?"

"Oh, yeah well some people just walk on up to your room without you knowing. I'm used to that." I replied simply.

"Frank." Tony replied and I nodded and let him in, leading him into the living room. I had no idea what I was going to do, so I stood around for a moment and then finally I decided to sit on the other side of the room, he didn't look too happy about that move.

We sat in silence for a little while and I began to fidget in my seat which had just become extremely uncomfortable, there was a creak from outside the door and then Tony began to speak.

"Gerard, what the hell happened to you today? I know you must have been freaked out or something....but..." he looked me dead in the eye with full seriousness; I had seldom seen Tony like this. "....But Gerard, you can't just leave me hanging like this, you didn't answer your phone, you weren't here about an hour ago. I was worried shitless!" I stood up at this, unable to take the seat of shame any longer; I wish it had just swallowed me whole.

"SINCE WHEN!?" I screamed across the room before burying my head in my hands briefly to let out a muffled scream.

Tony stood up too. "Since when, what?"

I looked over at him from the corner of my eye, briefly distracted by a creak coming from somewhere in the house.

"Since when have you loved me?" I asked returning my gaze to him.

"A long time" he whispered back quietly before throwing himself onto my sofa, hughing slightly.

"I need coffee" I informed him as I exited the room and headed towards the kitchen, throwing a brief look up the stairs as I walked by.

I had about three minutes before I needed to go back in there, three minutes mainly because that's how long it takes to make the coffee. I put the kettle on boil and stood there, half expecting to hear the creaking of the floor in the hall, but it never came. Then it occurred to me that maybe he wasn't actually here, and that the house was just generally creaky, which it actually was however I was so convinced he was there.

Three minutes later I picked up two mugs of fresh coffee and made my way back to my living room where I found Tony in the exact same spot I had left him, muttering to himself slightly. When he looked up at me I gave a brief smile and handed him the coffee which he placed on a coaster on the coffee table, my mother would be proud. I took a sip and then mirrored his action, and then I moved over to sit next to him. Those three minutes that it took to clear my head were a god send.

"Tony" I made eye contact with him "I love you. I honestly do but I have no fucking clue what to do here. I mean I knew that Frank loved me first but you've been my best friend for years, can you see my dilemma?" Tony shook his head in disbelief.

"No, I honestly can't. I don't know why you would choose him, he is the creepy stalker kid who we all hated for weeks. What does he have that I don't!?"

"You don't know the half of it, it's just too confusing" I replied quietly and half to myself.

"Well let me un confuse you then" he replied and I turned to him in shock as he placed both of his hands on either side of my face and softly caressed my lips with his, his tongue slipped into my mouth and rubbed up against the back of my teeth as he moaned into my mouth which I must admit made me slightly weak at the knees and slightly hard somewhere else, but something was wrong. As he straddled me the front doorbell went and I tried to push him off me so I could answer it.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" he moaned softly into my mouth "...don't....mmmmmmmm.....just leave it babe....pwease?" The 'pwease' made me laugh and I told him very calmly after I had removed his tongue from my mouth that I had to answer it because it could be one of my parents. He grudgingly agreed to let me go for a moment with an "I'll be waiting for you".

I grinned at this until I left the room, half because he had just confused me even more and half because I needed to be relatively calm when I opened the door, and I was calm, relatively anyway. That was until I saw him standing there still in his school uniform and his hair slightly messy with a scared look on his face.

"Frank!" I half yelled, and he took a slight step back.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked politely, I was ever so slightly confused.

"Why don't you just read my mind and find out? Seem to enjoy doing that!" he cringed at that.

"Nah, you like your privacy so I'm not doing that to you anymore." that was shocking.

"What, for real?"

"Yes" he replied taking a step forward "do you not get that I love you and will do anything it takes to make this work?" he brought his hand up at my signs of protestation "No, please let me finish. I know I was a jerk, I just didn't know what the fuck to do! You made me feel so confused, if it's not obvious I'm kinda sure of myself and you completely knocked me out of my comfort zone. I know what I did with Tony was wrong, but you should really take a look inside his mind sometimes, and I love you. You know already about vampires and love and you know I will never want anyone else. We could be together forever, seriously and if you say no I will be alone forever. I know I already said that I love you but it's true and whatever you want I'm willing to do it."

I let him catch his breath after that long speech.

"Even if that means leaving me alone forever?" I asked sceptically. The hurt in his eyes was too obvious.

"Forever?" he choked, and then looking round he put his hands on either side of his head and slid onto the ground.

"Wow, wow, wow! It was just a question; I would have thought that you were going to read my mind there!" I shook his out of his fit.

"NO! I told you I'm not going to do that anymore, please don't test my sincerity because it'll just kill me. I'm telling you the truth." he half shouted.

"Ok babe. Don't worry, I believe you." I cooed as I stroked his hair gently scared about how he would react to this. Me doing this was the first outwards show of affection I had ever given him, and he leaned into my touch his breathing becoming all the more audible as a smile spread across my face. That's when I remembered. Tony!

"Shit" I whispered, Frank opened his eyes slightly confused.

"What's wrong G?" his eyes wide with fear.

"Tony! Frank what do I tell him?" he seemed slightly relieved at this.

"Oh, don't worry I can deal with him, he still thinks you love him right?" Frank looked gleeful.

"How did you know that?!" I asked him, very confused at how knowledgeable he was about the current situation.

"Hey, I said I wasn't going to read your mind, I said nothing about everybody else's. Also, if I'm not allowed to read yours then you have to allow me at least one jealous pastime."

With that I grinned and playful smacked his across the head before leaning down and pecked him on the lips, once, twice and a third before whispering gently "Frank baby I've got nothing to hide from you, and like my heart is yours so is my mind." A look of bliss fell across his face as he delved into my mind and found the security of my words there.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...........G" Frank sighed "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"You may have mentioned it before" I giggled pulling him to his feet.

"Ok, then I have a heart to break!" he answered happily before stealing a kiss and then pulling me into the house away from the stare of Mrs. Bradlemen who crosses herself and then hurried away, causing much amusement from Frank.


	17. Knowing

**A/N- Hey sorry for the wait, exam time so I'm stressing a lot at the moment and this chapter is a result of much bullying and harassment from certain people *cough cough*. Anyways enjoy/read/review as applicable!**

**XxNevergonnagetmexX**

So maybe I hadn't handled the whole situation quite the way it should have been handled, but besides, since when had my solutions ever worked? I did however still feel quite sorry for Tony, I mean just a minute ago I had let him kiss me and it's not like I protested very much and it did feel kindov good-

"God, maybe I'll stay out of your mind if your gonna think like that, I thought I was your boyfriend!" Frank snapped, the happiness of the task he was about to perform slowly slipping away as my mind played out loud to him.

"Hey" I responded quickly "I'm just considering the best way to handle this with the circumstances" I defended.

"Pfft. Sure you are...enjoying yourself?"

Nope, I thought. Anyways it's not like I thought it was better than Frank anyways. He was in a completely different league I thought trying to soften him up. It worked as he winked back at me over his shoulder as he entered my living room.

"You know it babe, hey wait out here while I talk to him..." he stopped by the door "don't worry I'll be nice" he quickly added as he read the worry in my mind "oh...and G...if you were to have a very graphic porno daydream whilst I was gone I wouldn't object much" he winked "just a thought". I laughed as he disappeared from sight and the house went suddenly quiet.

Be nice, be nice I thought as I knew he would keep one ear open for me, and I just hoped he wasn't enjoying this too much.

I began to get very bored and decided to have that nice little porno day dream after all and it ended up clearing my boredom after all!

Franks hand was trailing up my exposed thigh slowly making its own way up to my boxers which he stopped at, crawling on top of me slowly licking his way down my stomach until he reached the band of my boxers and dragged them slowly down with his teeth. Of course this line of thought was taking its toll on my lower regions, and my little friend was standing to attention saluting the denim of my jeans, that made my sitting position a little uncomfortable but I found that when I tried to get out of the daydream, I couldn't. I could almost feel his lips around the soft skin just above my dick, nipping it ever so slightly with a cheeky grin on his face, so vivid as he moved his hand up to take his lips place. Pulling himself up so his hips basically met mine, and that's when I found that somewhere in my little daydream his boxers had magically disappeared. That's when I really needed to get out of that daydream, or get out of the hallway before my dick broke through my pants. God Frank what the hell do you do to me?

I picked myself up from the stairs and made my way to the upstairs bathroom so as to keep what I was about to do...somewhat semi-private. I knew someone was probably listening in and having a very hard time right now, probably very similar to mine.

I closed the door behind me and with difficulty removed my jeans and boxers and placed my hand over my own dick as I imagined Franks hand down there and his lips up on my neck, pulling skin slowly and pumping hard. I was pressed up against the wall slowly letting out unintelligible grunts as I moved my hand up and down my hard throbbing cock, cum was dripping out and all I could imagine was frank licking it right up with a smile and that make me groan harder and of course soon after that it all came to an end as I blew all over the bathroom floor, sighing out a sigh of relief that my little friend was back to his normal position...for now anyways. Just need to make sure my over active little imagination gets a grip on itself, or else we could both get in a little spot of bother.

I cleaned myself up and went back to the bottom step to find that the voices from behind the door were louder than before, yelling now. Well one was, and I was pretty certain that it wasn't Frank. After a few seconds of tense silence the door burst open and Tony emerged, red in the face and as he spied my face his eyes turned to dust, well not literally but you can rest assured that this was not a greeting.

"Your daydreams are really sick you know" he spat at me before turning and exiting from the house with a muffled scream when there was a solid door between us. I sat rather confused and embarrassed, how did he know that was what my daydream was about, or was it just a lucky guess? I turned around to see a panic stricken Frank, getting up from my bottom stair I went over and put my arms around him. He leaned into my shoulder and exhaled.

"How did he know about my daydream?" I questioned Frank.

"That's not all he knows, this just got really complicated...." he smirked up at me "but the daydream did help me a lot!"


	18. Kind of xmen

"What do you mean, he knows?...He can't because that would make him a...a...vam-"

"-pire" Frank finished "No actually he's not" I threw him a puzzled look and he nodded, acknowledging that the situation was in fact very confusing.

"You see, other things can read minds you know?" I shook my head "Well now you know, it's not exclusive to vampires and what he was doing wasn't actually what you think."

"So what was he doing?" Frank giggled.

"He was listening to you" my face burned up at that...I wasn't that loud was I? No.

"No you weren't...for normal ears" he smirked at this "but you see Tony doesn't have normal ears, he isn't a vampire but he isn't fully human. His type of people and mine don't really mix well, so that's another reason he never liked me." Frank walked up to me and brought his hand up to my chest.

"He was listening to this" he indicated to my chest "your heart, he can hear it beating and he can pick up vibes in the air. It's not as simple as mind reading, but it's accurate enough at the best of times" he smirked at this.

"So" I said placing my hand over his "he's like a sort of mutant thingy?" Frank went into hysterics at that, and him laughing got me going as well and we took a moment to regain ourselves.

"Well, I guess that's one way of putting it. It's not that xmen though, but I suppose that gives you some idea."

"How weird" I replied "I mean I have known Tony nearly his entire life and he never said anything about it, not once."

"Yeah, but why would he? It's not genetic either babes, so it's not like he had his family in on the secret either. I pity him for that, it must be hard at times." I nodded solemly. I felt bad for him now, I mean having to go through all that alone, and now this.

"It's not fair, is it?"

"No babe" Frank replied "It's not, but that still doesn't change the fact that he's dangerous now."

"How so?" If he knows our secret and we know his can we not just all keep quiet?

"No" Frank replied picking up on my thoughts "because he's tired of his secret, he'll expose me Gerard, and I'll have to leave if that happens."

"But he wouldn't. He couldn't do that, not if I got him to stop." There was no way Tony would do that, I knew he was angry but he would never betray me like that.

"Hell honey, you probably have a better shot at stopping him, but remember. I have the only thin he ever really wanted." Frank smiled directly at me.

"What's that?" I asked, taken aback, what was the only thing he ever really wanted?

"You" Frank said simply "God it's a good thing you're cute" and with that I took off after Tony, just hoping I wasn't too late.


	19. Who do you choose?

_**Ok, thanks to everyone who is reading this. Just to let you all know that the story is drawing to a close and after I finish this and any other remaining stories that I have going I'm not writing any more Frerards or any more stories like that, well that's the plan right now anyways. I'm also changing the name of this fanfic channel and making a separate one which will be renamed XxNevergonnagetmexX and I'll be using that to build character and plot ideas for my new original fiction. The new fiction won't actually be posted up as I'm hoping to make it like my first novel, fingers crossed but I will be experimenting with characters and ideas in short or long fanfictions so please check that out. This will all be happening after my exams in about 5 days.**_

_**Thanks again to all my readers.**_

_**(XxNevergonnagetmexX)-to be changed :D**_

I lay there, hands tied up to the railings and looking around the room there was no way of telling where I was. No way for Frank to find me, I was isolated and away from civilisation. I half knew that this would happen all along. The empty room held nothing, all I could do was sit and think about what they would do to me.

There was no clock so I couldn't tell how long I had been there, probably around an hour and this metal railing was really starting to dig into my back. I wriggled about trying every possible position, just trying to get comfortable, but when you're scared for your life it's kind of hard to get comfortable. In the end I just gave up and waited for someone to come to me. They did.

He stood at the other end of the room, just staring at me at first. He sighed and then removed his sunglasses and slowly paced towards me. This was such a déjà vu moment, memories of a crazed Frank lip raping me came to mind but I pushed them out and concentrated on my new captor. He stopped half way across the room and sat crossed legged and facing me. We sat in silence for the best part of a minute before he spoke, there was no way that I was making the first move.

"All I ever wanted Gerard. Could you not see that? Or did you not want to?" he sighed and paused for a moment, my eyes were fixed on his dark green ones, transfixed. One movement would cause a landslide, and that was the last thing that I wanted.

"You know what I am now, and funnily enough you aren't scared. Maybe it's because you hang out with blood suckers all the time, or maybe it's because you don't know what I can do..." his iced expression lit up at this "...well maybe I should show you" he stood up and took of his jacket, throwing it to the other side of the room with one swift movement and then came even closer to me. Kneeling in front of me his hand went out to the side and grasping hold of the railings next to the ones I was tied to, and ripped them clean off the wall, nothing was left of it on the wall, and the torn piece of metal now sat at the other end of the room with the coat.

He waited till the echo faded before he continued; now sitting directly next to me with his back up to the newly exposed wall.

"I just don't get you sometimes, and I'd like to think I know you better than anyone could, even that life drainer and he has access to your mind 24/7. Do you not get that we were always meant to end up together." I looked down at his words, I guess at a point we would have. I voiced this thought and Tony nodded.

"We still are Gerard. You were always more than my best friend, and I could feel that I was more to you, and yes I know that you didn't always know but I did. I first met you when we were two years old. Do you remember?"

How could I forget?

"Yeah I know" Tony smiled "we were always going to be the best of friends"

_I was sitting in the sand pit with my new bucket and spade and all of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I saw him, a somewhat tall toddler stumbling towards me and clutched in his small fist was a red bucket shaped like a castle. The exact same one that was sitting to my left, I smiled up at him and he returned the gesture and came to sit next to me._

_"Nice bucket" _

_"Thanks"_

_That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

"I can't believe that this didn't come out sooner, I honestly don't know what I was waiting for and I can sense the struggle withinbyou. So who do you choose?"


End file.
